


Everything will be alright

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Canon Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Jake Peralta knows the people he works with like no other. He loves and cherishes all of them and he’s always willing to help them out.That is why Rosa’s coming out is so important to him.Rosa is his friend. They’ve been close since their days at the academy and that has never changed. Rosa is still same old Rosa, but this whole coming out thing obviously has had impact on her.It also has had impact on Jake.But that is only because Jake is Rosa’s friend and he cares for her. That’s it. Totally.





	Everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> [I wrote my own headcanon for bi!Jake a while ago, and I decided to fic it.](http://justasmallbloginabigklainefandom.tumblr.com/post/168500201813/a-lot-of-people-are-riding-the-bijake-train-and)

Jake Peralta knows the people he works with like no other. He loves and cherishes all of them and he’s always willing to help them out.

That is why Rosa’s coming out is so important to him.

Rosa is his friend. They’ve been close since their days at the academy and that has never changed. Rosa is still same old Rosa, but this whole coming out thing obviously has had impact on her. 

It also has had impact on Jake. 

But that is only because Jake is Rosa’s friend and he cares for her. That’s it. Totally.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jake, I just-”

Jake looks behind her, but there’s no one rushing after them. Rosa and Jake just picked up their stuff and the left game night, and no one seems to care.

“Come here,” Jake wraps his arms around Rosa and he waits for the usual threat, but it doesn’t come. It doesn’t happen very often that Rosa opens up to anyone.

“Why are they so desperate for me to be straight?” Rosa says, “Like I told them, I might end up married to a man, but that doesn’t make me less bi. Why are they so fixated on me being with a man?”

“Well, us men are usually hot, so...” Jake says jokingly.

Rosa doesn’t laugh. Instead, she hugs him back and she doesn’t say anything.

“Look, let me drive you to your place and we’ll talk about this tomorrow, okay?” he suggests, “It looks like you need some time to breathe.”

Rosa nods. “I’m sorry for constantly dragging you into this.”

“It’s okay, you’re my friend and I love you.”

“I love you too, and even though it’s not the kind of love my parents want me to feel for you, I fucking love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jake drops Rosa off at her place and he gets home. When he finally shuts his front door behind him, he feels like he can breathe. God, this was harder than expected.

But then again, that was to be expected.

“Babe, you there?” Amy calls from the living room.

“Yes, Ames, it’s me.”

He walks towards the living room where the sight of Amy, wearing pyjamas and restacking all the paperwork, greets him. “How did it go? You’re home earlier than expected.”

“Not good, Ames,” Jake sits next to her.

Amy immediately stops stacking papers. “Oh no, what happened?”

So Jake tells her everything. He tells her about the snide biphobic comments and the failed games. He feels himself tear up when he tells her that Rosa’s parents basically told her that they couldn’t accept her and that no one came after them when they left.

“It’s just so unfair.”

Amy takes his hand. “You’re very invested in this, babe.”

Jake snorts. “Obvs. She’s one of my best friends!”

The look on Amy’s face tells Jake that she wants to say more, but Jake is done with talking for now. He wants to be distracted, so he nods towards the stack of paperwork.

“What have you been up to?”

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Jake can’t sleep. He tosses and turns around and at one point, Amy wakes up to tell him to stop, but he can’t.

_You’re very invested in this, babe._

He is. Because Rosa is one of his best friends. Amy knows that, because even before he and Amy started dating, it was very obvious that Jake cares for Rosa. 

_That’s right, we got a hot perp alert ... We all would._

What can Jake say? That perp was really hot. Amy agreed.

_Well, us men are usually hot, so..._

So what if Jake is overly confident of himself? He likes his looks. He wishes more people felt this kind of self-confidence, since they deserve it. And yes, he’s a man. And men are hot. 

_Yeah, they are awful for sure. All tall and beautiful._

They were both beautiful. Anyone with eyes could see that.

These thoughts and his excuses continue till he eventually falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though Jake wasted eighteen dollars on expensive coffee, his morning is going well. It is a slow day and Terry is in a better mood than usual because he closed a case he’s been working on for a while. Even Rosa seems in a better mood. She hasn’t told Jake what her father has said to her, but she nodded and smiled.

Jake watches Rosa sit down at her desk and he feels a sense of pride for her. She has opened up to her parents and sure, it wasn’t ideal, but she is relieved that she no longer has to keep this to herself.

If only Jake could understand why he still feeling weird.

 

* * *

 

 

“Amy, I need to talk to you.”

But Jake shakes his head. He should smile more so that he won’t scare her away. He looks at himself in the mirror and he tries again.

“Amy, I need to talk to you!”

Oh, now he sounds like a maniac. And that creepy smile on his face isn’t really helping.

“Amy Santiago... I, Jake Sherlock -I wasn’t kidding about the legal name change- Peralta, need to talk to you, my fiancée.”

Jake sighs. That is just pathetic. He studies his reflection again. 

“Ames, I need to talk to you.”

The last time Jake practised talking to Amy in the mirror, he was figuring out how to propose. 

“Amy, I need to talk to you?” he frowns, “Why would that be a question?”

Okay, again.

“Amy, I need to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

Jake jumps around in shock and he screams. Amy is standing in the bedroom, looking at Jake with a curious look on her face. How did Jake not see her reflection in the mirror?

“Amy, hi, how long have you been standing there?” he asks.

“Uh, not long?” Amy says, “But is there anything you need to say to me?”

“No, why would you think that?” 

“You just said: ‘Amy, I need to talk to you’, babe. So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Climate change is really, really bad.”

Amy nods. “That is true, but I also know that you randomly start talking about the importance of climate change when you want to distract someone from something.”

“Damnit, why do we know each other so well, we’re the perfect couple!”

Amy moves closer and she takes Jake’s hand. “Exactly, we are the perfect couple. And you know what perfect couples do? Communicate.”

“Again, damnit, why are we so perfect?”

Amy smiles and she leads Jake to the bed. They sit down and she squeezes his hand. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t get mad. Unless you have bought another Nintendo Switch, because we already have seven of those, Jake why do we need seven of those? Where did you get the money even from?”

“Uhm, it is an amazing console!” Jake deadpans.

“It is, babe, but that’s not the point. Did you buy another one?”

Jake shakes his head and he sighs. “No, Ames... it’s just...”

Amy waits.

“I, uh, I have been thinking about Rosa lately and how she’s bi and all that and I kinda feel weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I feel weird,” Jake says and then he takes a deep breath, “Not about Rosa. I feel weird about myself.”

“Okay. Do you want to tell me how you feel?”

“So, Rosa is bi and I have been helping her break the news towards her parents and we’ve been talking a lot about her sexuality and how she found out she’s bi and all that jazz. And, uhm, maybe... Well, I can kind of relate to that. I think I might be bi. Is that crazy?”

Amy cups his cheek. “No, babe, it is not.”

“Wait, you aren’t freaked out by this?” Jake asks in confusion.

Amy bites her lip. “Uhm. I can’t say that I am surprised, Jake.”

“What?”

“Jake, you never shied away from talking about men and how attractive they are. Remember how we watched the Flash the other day? We both kept gushing over Cisco.”

“Well, he is cute!”

“Exactly!”

“But, Ames, I can’t- why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to tell you how to feel, babe,” she answers, “I thought to myself: ‘if my fiancé is really bi, then he needs to figure out himself and all I can do is support him’. And I didn’t want you to think that I was afraid that you might be more likely to cheat. I know that being bi doesn’t mean that someone is more likely to cheat, but unfortuately, not everyone gets that. I didn’t want you to think that I am doubting your love for me, because I know we are together and I love you so much and your sexuality isn’t going to change that.”

“But I can’t be bi,” Jake says.

“Why can’t you be?”

“Because.”

“If you’re not bi, then that is okay,” Amy says, “But don’t think I wouldn’t stand by your side if you are.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey.”

Rosa is standing at Jake’s desk. Jake looks up from his boring paperwork. Behind Rosa, Amy looks alarmed.

“Yes, Rosa?”

“Amy told me about your feelings,” Rosa says and Amy hangs her head.

“Just for the record, I wanted to ask Rosa for advice for how I could help someone I know who is questioning their sexuality,” Amy quickly says, “I did not drop any names! I just subtlety said that I have ‘a friend’ who might be bi and who doesn’t know how to deal with that.”

“Yes, and everyone here knows that Amy is as subtle as a deep sea sponge,” Rosa says.

“Who says deep sea sponges aren’t subtle?” Jake says.

“I don’t care, but that is not the point,” Rosa says, “Why do you think you possibly can’t be bi?”

Jake looks around and he can see his colleagues watching. Terry and Charles look intrigued and Captain Holt looks serious. Gina, meanwhile, is looking at her phone.

“Okay, I see how it is,” Jake says and he gets up, “Public precinct interrogation! Might as well shout it from the rooftops. Cool cool cool cool cool cool that is totally cool.”

“Wait, is there a problem here?” Terry says and he gets up as well.

“No, dude, that’s not- we can go outside and talk in private if that’s what you want,” Rosa sighs.

“Why?” Jake exclaims loudly, “Now that we’ve already gotten started, we can finish it. Listen up everybody!”

Even Hitchcock and Scully are listening now. Gina, on the other hand, is still on her phone.

“I might be bi! And Amy and Rosa think they can help me with that!”

“Dude,” Rosa just says.

“Jake, babe, I know you tend to act a bit extravagant when you’re nervous,” Amy says, “We really do not mean any harm and we have no interest in possibly outing you. We just really want to offer you any support possible.”

“Wait, Jake is bi as well?” Hitchcock says, “Is this a new trend now? Can I join?”

“No, Hitchcock!” Rosa yells.

“Hitchcock, how could you say something like that? You sound just like all those biphobes thinking it is just a trendy phase,” Charles says, shocked.

“Get woke, Hitchcock!” Scully even says.

Terry is about to say something as well and Captain Holt is just looking confused, so Jake yells: “Everyone, quiet!”

They all turn back to him. All eyes are on him, except for Gina’s.

“Look, I appreciate it, but, like... pfffft, if I really am bi, why didn’t I know, amiright?” Jake says.

Rosa rolls her eyes. 

“Just because I knew I was bi since 7th grade, doesn’t mean all people have to figure out at a young age,” she says.

Charles nods eagerly. “My uncle Mario didn’t know he was gay till he was in his forties,” he says, “It was a bit of a shock for his wife and kids, but he is happily married to another man now and my family couldn’t be happier for him. The only problem is that his husband’s daughter is going through an excruciating emo phase and they have to spend a lot of money on her eyeliner.”

“Whatever happens, we’ve got your back,” Terry says.

“Besides, people these days are more awake anyway,” Captain Holt adds. He still refuses to say woke.

Jake slowly sits down and he can’t help but feel the overwhelming happiness. These guys are there for him, no matter what happens. 

The conversation slowly dies down after that and Terry and Rosa are loudly planning a new round of The Jimmy Jab Games. 

“You okay?” Amy asks.

Jake nods. “Yes, I really am.”

 

* * *

 

 

Realising something so big about yourself isn’t easy. Jake looks back on his entire life and he realises the hints have been there all along, but he just didn’t connect the dots.

But he’s bi.

He’s always been bi, and it is okay that it took him so long to figure it out. For some, this ‘journey’ takes longer than for others. He got there in the end.

He accepts his bisexuality with open arms, especially now that he knows that his friends have his back.

Even though Amy already knows, Jake first comes out to her. It’s the first time he says it out loud to anyone, to himself, and it feels good.

“Hi bisexual, I am Amy.”

Jake laughs. “Ames, that joke was so bad and lame! Only Captain Holt is allowed to make awful dad jokes. You’re not even a dad!”

“Aw, I’d make a pretty good dad,” she says and then she leans in to kiss him.

The day afterwards, he tells the others at work. They all accept it and Scully even gives him a pat on the back. 

“Alright then, now that that’s out, let’s catch some bad guys!” Jake yells and the others cheer.

The work day comes to an end and everyone is slowly gathering their stuff so that they can go home. 

Captain Holt approaches Rosa. “Diaz, I have something for you.”

He then hands her a small bi flag. 

“Captain...”

“I love having my tiny gay flag on my desk and now we can match,” then he turns to Jake, “Peralta, I’m sorry I didn’t get you one. I didn’t know you were going to come out today. Now I look insensitive, but I assure you, I am not. I am only insensitive to failure.”

“No problemo, Cap’n,” Jake throws a mock salute.

“Captain, I am touched,” Rosa says, “Thank you, but I must say that I have already bought one for myself for on my desk. It hasn’t arrived yet.”

She gets up and she walks towards Jake. “Here. You belong as well.”

“This is ultimate bi solidarity. Bilidarity,” Jake says jokingly, but he is moved as well. He tries not to cry. It is such a tiny gesture, but it means a lot.

“Bilidarity?”

“Yes, we need to come up for a new name for that,” Jake says and he puts his tiny bi flag on his desk.

Amy takes his hand and together they go home. Charles catches up with them so that he can walk with them and Terry also runs after them so that he can hug Jake. On the first floor, Gina is waving at them.

This team has his back.

His friends have his back.

Everything will be alright.


End file.
